Révélations
by Asrial
Summary: Petite mise en couple entre Saga et Mu. Ces deux là ne sont pas doués. Surtout avec un puceau et un hétéro. Mais c'est pas grave. l'amûûûûûûr triomphe toujours, non ?


Révélations

(oui, ce titre est officiellement pour me moquer de twilight)

Il était près de trois heures du matin.

Roulé en boule sous ses couvertures, Mu ne dormait pas.

Il ne parvenait jamais à dormir lorsque certains de ses frères découchaient.

Bien qu'il leur fasse entièrement confiance pour se défendre, il se cessait de s'inquiéter pour eux…. Pour l'un d'eux en particulier mais ca, il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture.

Avec un soupir, il se retourna pour s'enterrer un peu plus dans les oreillers.

Si Mu était un jeune homme ascétique dans la journée, le nid de coussins et de couvertures de soies qui lui servait de lit révélaient un hédoniste exacerbé pour tout ce qui touchait a son petit confort personnel. Et puis…Ce n'était pas comme si quiconque pouvait lui en faire reproche. Pour ca, il aurait déjà fallut que quelqu'un visite sa chambre.

"- Déesse…."

Un coup de sonnette de cosmos le fit se dresser d'un coup.

Ils étaient rentrés !

Sans réfléchir, il s'extirpa de son lit, enfila le kimono que Shiryu lui avait offert à son dernier anniversaire puis sortit dans le froid de cette nuit de novembre pour accueillir ses frères.

"- Ho….Déesse…"

"- Sa…Salut…Mu ! Hic !" Hoqueta Kanon, lourdement appuyé sur l'épaule d'Aldébaran.

Du groupe, le Taureau semblait le seul a ne pas être beurré comme un petit Lu.

DeathMask avait encore une bouteille de grappa à la main, Aphrodite avait les joues rouges de boisson, Shaka avait la mèche de travers et Shura reposait ivre mort sur l'épaule d'Aldé.

"- Peut-on passer ?" Sourit le Taureau, visiblement amusé.

Le bélier hocha la tête.

Il n'avait pas osé se tourner vers Saga avant.  
>Comme il l'attendait, l'ainé des gémeaux était un peu éméché.<br>Et comme le reste de ses frères, quelques suçons et marques de rouge a lèvres décoraient sa gorge. Même Shaka avait quelques marques de…D'amusements.

Mu se mordilla les lèvres. Il se fichait de ce que faisait son meilleur ami. Il l'y encourageait même. Shaka était trop sérieux pour son bien. Mais Saga… Ca lui faisait toujours un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il se trouvait devant les preuves manifestes de la virilité du gémeau.

Le petit agneau ne se souvenait que trop de ses premiers émois d'adolescent, dans le froid et la solitude de Jamir. C'était toujours le fort et doux gémeau qui avait hanté ses rêves. Lorsque les guerres s'étaient terminées et que la vie leur avait été rendue par quelque céleste tractation politique (un Shion hilare avait tenté de lui expliquer. Il avait été surtout question de la voix particulièrement stridente d'Athéna et des tympans fragiles des autres dieux), le jeune bélier s'était attendu à voir son amourette d'enfant disparaître et ses intérêts se tourner vers le beau sexe. Mais à sa grande honte, ca n'avait pas été le cas.  
>Voir chaque jour Saga… Sa douceur, sa force, sa virilité… Mu frémit.<p>

Chaque jour qui passait l'attachait un peu plus à l'ainé des gémeaux. Un ainé amoureux des femmes et du plaisir qui avait aussi bien honoré et utilisé ces dames du harem que son maitre Shion en son temps.

Mu baissa le nez, le front rouge de honte.

Et ce cœur imbécile qui avait choisit de s'attacher a un autre mâle.. Ca ne se faisait pas normalement, non ?

Encore une cause de honte pour lui. Son ignorance en ces matières.

Bon, il n'était pas complètement niais non plus.

Il avait lu dans les livres. En plus, ils étaient en Grèce, au Sanctuaire. Mais ce genre de choses restait tu. S'il n'était pas question non plus de s'exhiber en train de rouler des galoches a n'importe quel individu couillu et poilu, il aurait quand même bien aimé être au courant d'un ou deux couples de même sexe. Non seulement il se serait sentit moins seul mais surtout, il aurait pu demander conseil.

Son cœur se languissait un peu plus chaque jour de sa solitude alors que son élu pantouflait deux étages plus hauts.

C'est avec tristesse que le petit bélier alla se remettre au lit.  
>Comme souvent, il s'endormirait avec derrière les paupières le sourire toujours un peu timide mais si chaleureux de Saga. Ce sourire qui lui retournait le cœur et lui donnait envie de se rouler sur le dos sur le sol devant le gémeau pour qu'il lui gratouille le ventre… Le fauve en lui, le même qui pouvait le rendre plus dangereux qu'une mère louve a qui on a volé ses petits s'apaisait et se soumettait totalement devant ce sourire.<p>

Le petit agneau gémit doucement.

La tête cachée sous la couverture de soie qui dissimulait sa nudité au froid de son temple, il laissa sa main s'égarer entre ses cuisses.

Il aurait honte après, comme toujours… Honte d'utiliser l'image de Saga ainsi… Mais qu'importait ? Qui le saurait ? Certainement pas le gémeau.  
>Malheureusement.<p>

#####

On était le dernier dimanche du Scorpion. Le dernier dimanche de Novembre.

Avec la rigueur des habitudes prises depuis leur retour à la vie, cinq ans plus tôt, les chevaliers d'Athéna se retrouvait donc à déjeuner dans le temple de Milo.

Une fois par lunaison, ils se retrouvaient ainsi, tous ensembles, pour resserrer les liens qui les unissaient.

Une fois par an, chacun devait préparer un repas pour ses frères.  
>Certains étaient très attendu, d'autres beaucoup moins. Non que le frère en question n'était pas apprécié, juste que sa cuisine était… expérimentale… Les raviolis au caramel de Shura avec une sauce au tripoux et choux de Bruxelles aux huitres restait un de leurs pires cauchemar commun, un pas devant la fin du monde sous les assauts des spectres d'Hadès.<p>

Pourtant, là, tout le monde savait que le repas serait bon. Milo n'était pas un cuisinier formidable, mais Camus l'avait bien sur aidé.

Les deux hommes étaient aussi proches que des frères de sang. Davantage même sans doute.

Ils étaient proches depuis leur enfance après tout. Camus trouvait dans Milo le feu qui lui manquait là ou Milo trouvait en Camus le calme dont il avait besoin.  
>Les deux hommes étaient la représentation faite chevaliers de l'équilibre.<p>

Mu toqua a la porte de la maison du scorpion.

Il n'était pas le premier mais pas le dernier non plus.

Une très légère roseur colora ses joues lorsque Saga lui ouvrit.

Torse nu, un peu de poussière sur la joue, le gémeau sourit à son jeune collègue.

"- Ha ! Mu ! Tu tombes bien. On a besoin d'aide. Milo s'est mit en tête de poser une étagère a épices dans sa cuisine pendant que Camus termine la popote mais avec Kanon et DM, on est moins doués que des limaces noires pour du 110m haies. Tu peux nous aider ?"

Le bélier camoufla son trouble par un petit rire délicat.

"- Bien sur. Quel est le problème ?"

Il ôta sa veste qu'il posa sur un dossier de chaise pour se donner une contenance.

Saga se gratta la nuque comme un petit garçon prit en faute.

"- Ben on a essayé de mettre des clous mais on a manqué faire tomber le mur."

"- Tu as autant de délicatesse d'un pachyderme sous cocaïne, Saga." Se moqua tranquillement Camus alors qu'il touillait tranquillement sa béchamel.

L'estomac de Mu gronda, réveillé aussi bien par l'odeur de nourriture que par les muscles dorsaux de Saga qui s'agitaient a quelques centimètres de ses doigts.

"- Je vais le faire." Soupira exagérément le jeune Atlante en prenant les clous que le gémeau lui offrit.

Lorsque leurs doigts se frôlèrent, Mu censura strictement le petit gémissement que la caresse de hasard lui arracha. Penché sur sa sauce, Camus releva un sourcil interloqué. Les profonds yeux bleus du français se firent soudain compréhensifs et plein d'une commisération qui mit le jeune bélier mal a l'aise sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Ce regard l'avait troublé.

Sans vraiment faire attention, il planta kinétiquement les clous à l' endroit que Kanon lui indiqua puis aida DM à poser la planche à sa place.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, tous les ors étaient arrivés et assis a table. Les choux-fleurs étaient délicieusement gratinés, Shion était arrivé en retard comme toujours et les cotes de bœufs n'attendaient plus que l'appétit puissant de quatorze hommes dans la force de l'âge.

######

"- Beuuuuuuuuuuurp !"

"- HA ! APHRO ! MAIS T'ES CRADE !"

"- Pas ma faute, c'est le chou et le fromage que j'arrive pas a tuer." S'excusa le poisson, les joues roses.

Comme toujours lors de leur repas mensuel entre frère (ou presque), les quatorze plus puissants chevaliers de la déesse (ou assimilés) avaient mangés comme des cochons.

Les ceintures des pantalons avaient été desserrées de quelques crans, les estomacs s'étalaient sans vergogne, renversés sur les sièges, pendant que les derniers sorbets passaient de main en main pour éponger les derniers minuscules orifices qui auraient eut la malchance de ne pas être complètement remplis.

"- Bon sang ce que c'était BON !" S'extasia Shura.

Milo rosit un peu, très fier de lui. Mis a part la béchamel que Camus avait fait, c'était lui qui avait tout préparé.

"- Merci."

Les autres ne purent que le féliciter à leur tour.

"- Tu vas bientôt être bonne à marier." Se moqua gentiment Kanon avant de donner une tape sur le genou du Scorpion.

Milo repoussa la main, une aura d'outrage feint sur le visage.

"- Comment oses-tu, Kanon ! Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme que l'on tripote comme ca !"

Le cadet des jumeaux s'esclaffa un peu trop fort.

Les libations ne s'étaient pas limitées au vin et aux apéritifs mais avaient un peu ratissés dans les digestifs forts.

Le seul a ne pas être un peu grisé, en plus de Mu et Shion était Camus, comme toujours. La capacité d'absorption du Verseau était presque l'égale de celle de Shion. Et pourtant, le grand bélier aurait pu assécher les caves des châteaux neufs du pape a lui seul sans même un hoquet.

"- Kanon, Milo n'est pas pour toi. Ses jupes sont trop longues pour toi."

L'ancien marinas eut un sourire qui se voulait séducteur mais n'était que ridicule.

"- Hé ! Je préfère les filles de toute façon. Hein Shion ?"

Le pope ne tressaillit même pas a la pique. Imperturbable, il téléporta un café chaud dans les mains du jeune homme.

"- Tu es complètement torché, Kanon. Bois un café. Ca ira mieux. Au lieu de dire des bêtises…"

Kanon harcelait régulièrement ainsi le pope.

Le sourire suffisant de Camus reparut sur ses lèvres sans que Mu n'en comprenne la signification. Quelque chose lui échappait. Et ce quelque chose échappait à tout le monde sauf au Verseau. C'était irritant !

Et Saga qui avait toujours ce sourire tendre en regardant son frère… Ce regard doux et affectueux, ces yeux profonds comme la méditerranée elle-même….

Mu secoua la tête.  
>S'il n'avait pas bu, les vapeurs d'alcool lui étaient quand même un peu montées à la tête. Il se massa les tempes.<p>

"- Mu, ca ne va pas ?"

Le petit bélier se secoua. Camus était accroupit près de lui. A part Shion qui discutait encore avec Kanon tout en enfilant une petite laine sur sa toison, tout le monde était déjà partit. Mais où donc c'était égaré le temps ? Ha… Dans les prunelles bleues de Saga qu'il n'avait pu quitter des yeux pendants la dernière partie de la soirée bien sur.

Agacé contre lui-même de se languir ainsi de quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais et qui n'était même pas possible, le petit mouton se releva.

"- Je crois que je suis très fatigué…"

"- ….. On va dire ca, oui." S'amusa Camus.

Plus irrité encore, mais à présent contre le verseau, Mu prit congé puis quitta le temple sans attendre.

Camus le laissa partir sur le dernier conseil de prendre soin de lui pour descendre. Un petit bélier au crane fracassé sur le marbre ne servait pas à grand-chose pour la protection de la déesse après tout.

Ce n'est que lorsque Mu fut devant son propre temple qu'il se frappa le front. Sa veste !

Avec un soupir de fin du monde, le jeune bélier remonta en trottant jusqu'au temple du Scorpion. Désolé de venir déranger ainsi, il gratta doucement à la porte. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il ouvrit la porte.

La stupeur le figea.

Confortablement niché dans les bras de Milo, les yeux clos, Camus profitait d'un langoureux baiser aussi tendre que possessif.

Une sourde chaleur remonta dans le ventre de Mu alors qu'il réalisait que les deux chevaliers plus proches que des frères étaient, de fait, bien plus proches que la morale ne le tolérerait jamais pour des frères.

Sans bruit, il referma la porte, sa veste oubliée, pour redescendre chez lui.

Une seconde, il eut envie de retourner les voir, de leur demander de l'aide. Mais ce serait avouer son indiscrétion. Si les deux hommes n'en avaient jamais parlés, sans doute n'apprécieraient ils pas que quelqu'un soit au courant de leur…relation…

La douce chaleur se rependit lentement dans le ventre de l'atlante alors que son imagination fertile remplaçait Saga par Milo et Camus par lui-même.

"- Déesse…."

Que n'aurait-il pas fait pour que ses rêves deviennent réalité ?

"- Hé Mu ! On va a Athènes, y a une nouvelle boite, tu viens ?"

Le pauvre bélier n'eut pas plus le temps de sortir de son trouble que de refuser que Saga le prenait par le bras pour l'entrainer avec ses frères et lui.

Mu ne dit rien. Pourquoi dirait-il quelque chose alors que Saga le tenait, bras dessus, bras dessous ? Il aurait pu tuer pour ca… Il le comprenait à présent.

Il du censurer un petit gémissement.

Lui, Mu du Bélier, chevalier d'or d'Athéna, était amoureux de Saga des Gémeaux, Chevalier d'or d'Athéna aussi.

Il le savait depuis longtemps.

Se l'avouer était autre chose.

Un pas en avant qu'il n'avait jamais osé ni voulu faire jusque là.

Comme aurait pu le dire vulgairement Seiya : " Bordel de merde, ca allait chier dans le ventilo"

Ho Déesse.

#####

Le reste de la nuit était passé vite.

Plus vite que Mu ne l'avait craint.  
>Mais si elle était passée vite, elle n'avait pas été agréable pour lui.<p>

Chaque fille qui se pendait au cou de Saga était un crève-cœur. Chaque demi-heure que le gémeau prenait pour s'isoler avec les donzelles le mettaient à la torture.

Finalement, lorsqu'une fille lui avait proposé de danser un peu, Mu avait accepté. Les yeux clos sur la piste, il se fichait de la demoiselle qui tentait d'attirer son attention et de se frotter contre lui.

Il entendait juste la musique langoureuse.

Il sentait juste l'absence de Saga, probablement perdu entre les bras d'une femelle en rut, comme toutes les autres…

Les yeux clos, il n'avait pas vu le gémeau revenir.

Il ne voyait pas le regard troublé qu'il lui jetait, le souffle un peu plus court alors que la chemise de l'agneau collait a son torse et que sa crinière libéré coulait sur ses reins.

Perdu dans la musique, il ne vit pas l'étincelle de colère dans les yeux de Saga lorsque la jeune femme se colla plus étroitement à lui.

Enfin, le morceau se termina et avec lui la soirée.  
>Kanon et Shura étaient mort-saoul, Aldébaran tanguait un peu, DM était plus que joyeux… Il était temps de rentrer.<p>

#####

Mu fixait son reflet dans la glace.

Nu, il passa ses mains sur ses flancs puis ses hanches.  
>Elles étaient larges pour un homme, mais pas autant que celles de son maitre.<p>

Un petit sourire lui monta aux lèvres. Shion se plaignait souvent de ses hanches de jument poulinière. Mu avait beau lui dire qu'il n'en était rien, le pope AVAIT des hanches de jument qui le complexaient grandement.

Mu se demandait parfois si c'était a cause de ca qu'il n'était au courant d'aucun attachement sentimental de son maitre pour qui que ce soit. A moins que Shion soit discret… Autant que Camus et Milo…

Penser au couple fit monter une légère rougeur aux joues du jeune homme et une certaine roideur a son entre jambe.

Encore une fois, ce n'était pas le français et le grecque qu'il imaginait. C'était un autre grecque…et un Atlante à poil mauve.

Il soupira.

Jamais Saga, coureur comme il l'était, ne voudrait de lui. Jamais Saga, amoureux des femmes comme il l'était, ne voudrait d'un petit atlante qui… qui quoi ?

Une lueur farouche apparut dans les yeux de Mu à mesure que sa résolution s'affirmait.  
>Qu'est ce qu'il risquait à tenter de séduire Saga ?<p>

Rien, il ne risquait rien. Juste un cœur un peu plus meurtrit mais il souffrait déjà à chaque fois qu'une femelle enlaçait son Saga alors…  
>….. Son Saga?<br>Quand diable Saga était-il devenu SON Saga ?  
>A moins qu'il n'est jamais été autre chose que son Saga justement…<p>

Le jeune Bélier eut un pauvre sourire.

S'il avait eut le courage, il aurait été en parler a son maitre mais…. Que dirait-il d'avoir un élève dévoyé comme lui ? Et puis… et puis…

Et plus flute !

Saga était sa proie et il était le prédateur.  
>Crotte, zut flute pour le reste ! Que des crottes de gnous entrent dans la gorge de quiconque aurait quelque chose à lui en redire.<p>

Il était Mu du Bélier, il faisait ce qu'il voulait !

Na !

L'opération Bélier au Printemps était lancée.

#####

Saga suivait Mu du coin de l'œil.

Quelque chose avait changé chez le Bélier.

Le jeune Atlante semblait…. Epanoui… Et ce n'était pas son changement de vêtements qui allait dire l'inverse.

Mu avait laissé tomber les pantalons trop larges de son peuple et les tuniques immenses pour de simples jeans avec une chemise.

Le bleu foncé du pantalon avec la chemise d'un blanc pur mettaient en valeur la chevelure du jeune homme, presque autant que sa nouvelle coiffure. La queue de cheval haute que Mu s'était faite et qu'il tenait en place avec une barrette en forme de papillon était des plus délicieuses. Si Mu avait été une fille, Saga lui aurait immédiatement fait du charme. Lui qui aimait des femmes aux formes délicates aurait presque pu se faire avoir s'il n'avait pas su que Mu était un garçon.

Le Gémeau rougit brutalement.  
>Non mais a quoi il pensait là ?<p>

Il tourna brutalement les talons pour remonter à son temple et laisser Mu s'entrainer seul.

#####

Mu raya une ligne sur son carnet.

Le jeune homme préparait sa séduction du Saga comme un général planifie sa guerre.

Et si les préparatifs survivaient rarement au premier engagement, Mu en était encore à se taper sur le torse en faisant bonga-bonga sur l'échelle de la déclaration de guerre.

En amour comme au combat, tout était autorisé après tout.

Il ferait comprendre à Saga qu'il l'aimait. Saga lui courrait après… jusqu'à ce que lui, petit mouton, le rattrape.

Déjà, il avait titillé l'intérêt du gémeau par ses changements de vêtement et de coiffure.

A présent, il fallait pousser l'avantage.

Il sabota donc consciencieusement plusieurs boutons de sa chemise avant d'aller proposer à Saga de s'entrainer un peu.

#####

Le gémeau avala péniblement sa salive.

La blessure sur le torse de Mu le perturbait.

Déjà parce qu'il avait blessé le jeune bélier. Confusément, il était choqué d'avoir réussit à blesser Mu. Mu faisait partie de ceux qu'il estimait parmi les plus…. Puissant ? Solide ? Il ne savait pas trop comment l'exprimer.  
>Mais un Mu, on ne le blessait pas.<br>Comme on ne blessait pas un Shion jeune.

Avec un Shion, on se prenait une branlée et on dorlotait ses plaies pendant une semaine en gémissant de douleur.

Pour Mu, c'était pareil.  
>Quand on se battant contre Mu et qu'on le mettait en difficulté, il vous clouait au sol avec ses pouvoirs mentaux.<br>Aujourd'hui, que pouic. Le jeune Atlante n'avait juste "pas eut envie" d'utiliser ses dons.  
>NON MAIS FRANCHEMENT !<p>

Ca mettait Saga hors de lui….

Grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante, il tamponnait doucement la longue coupure qui barrait le torse de Mu de son aisselle gauche jusqu'à sa hanche droite.

Il ne l'avait vraiment pas raté.

Sans le vouloir, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres lorsqu'il essuya lentement le sang qui perlait sur la peau pale, juste au dessus du mamelon gauche de Mu. Le petit rond de chair rose se rétracta sous la caresse du coton froid et humide.

Saga releva une seconde les yeux.

Il croisa le regard de Mu. Il en resta saisit.

Il y avait une telle avidité dans ce regard….

Mu battit des paupières. L'avidité disparue, remplacée par le calme habituel, si vite que Saga resta à se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Mais la chaleur douce qu'il ressentait dans l'estomac lui assurait que non.

######

Kanon retourna la chaise pour s'asseoir dessus à califourchon, les bras croisés sur le dossier.

"- Il fait quoi ton agneau là ?"

Shion releva le nez du dossier qu'il lisait.

"- Il chasse."

"- Il chasse ?"

"- Ton frère."

"- Comment ca il chasse mon frère?"

"- Mon petit agneau est en rut. " S'amusa le pope.

Kanon en resta interdit une seconde.

"- Sérieux ? Il est au courant que Saga reluque pas les mecs ?"

"- Bien sur qu'il le sait. Mais je doute que ca le décourage."

"- …. Combien ?"

"- Combien quoi ?"

"- Combien tu as parié avec Camus."

Shion fixa Kanon avec un outrage digne évident sur le visage.

"- KANON !"

"- Allez, fait pas ta précieuse, je te connais comme si je t'avais culbuté presque aussi souvent que Shaka."

Le pope renifla, amusé à l' extrême.

Il adorait le franc-parler du cadet des gémeaux. Comme il appréciait son feu et son enthousiasme. Certains auraient pu y voir un manque de respect total mais Shion connaissait Kanon. Le jeune homme avait son masque, comme tout le monde. Le sien était celui d'un sale gosse bravache. Sous le vernis, Shion avait apprit à connaître un homme d'une finesse qui l'avait charmé sans peine.

"- Tu me trompes avec Shaka maintenant ?"

"- Fais celui qui n'est pas au courant pour changer de conversation."

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire en coin. Ils s'amusaient…

"- Alors, combien ?"

"- 2000…."

"- Sur ?"

"- Que Mu dévoierait ton frère bien sur."

"- Tu es bien sur de lui.

"- Je t'ai bien dévoyé toi !"

"- T'as pas le même âge ni la même expérience.

"- C'est dans les gènes de moutons. Les béliers sont de grands séducteurs après tout."

Kanon quitta sa chaise pour s'asseoir sur le bureau.

"- Vraiment ? "

"- Vraiment…."

Le gémeau se laissa glisser sur les genoux de Shion.

"- Tu es joueur." S'amusa le pope.

"- Toujours…."

#####

Ils étaient de retour au club que les chevaliers affectionnaient.

Mu avait accepté sans peine de venir, lui qui d'habitude refusait toujours.

Depuis leur arrivée, il flirtait comme un chaton avec les filles qui l'entouraient. Il était évident qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude et ses manières timides et un peu maladroites charmaient les demoiselles assemblées.

Si les frères du bélier trouvaient ca adorable, Saga, lui, boudait.  
>Déjà, pour une fois, il n'avait pas un troupeau de femelles accrochées au cou. Elles étaient accrochées à celui de Mu.<p>

Mais même s'il aurait juré ses grands cris que c'était pour ca qu'il boudait, il était parfaitement conscient qu'il était jaloux.  
>Jaloux des filles.<br>Pas jaloux de Mu.

Il grinça des dents.  
>Quel besoin Mu avait-il de s'exhiber avec ce troupeau en rut ? Oui, lui faisait pareil normalement. Mais ce n'était pas pareil ! Mu était... était…<br>Mu était Mu. Là ! Et Mu ne se commettait pas avec cette faune. Mu était un petit mouton honorable comme lui ne le serait jamais.

Lorsque le bélier s'excusa pour un besoin naturel, Saga se leva sur un coup de tête pour le suivre.

Il ne réalisait ni ses actions, ni sa jalousie.

Il voulait juste que Mu arrête.

"- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?"

Occupé à se laver les mains, le jeune atlante leva un sourcil.

"- Pardon ?"

"- Toutes ces filles là, c'est répugnant !"

"- Serais-tu jaloux ?"

Bien sur que Saga l'était. Son regard noir, presque rouge, en était la preuve la plus manifeste.

"- Tu mérites mieux que ces filles !"

"- Et toi non ?"

"- Moi je ne suis pas l'élève du pope."

Mu renifla doucement.

"- Mon maitre est infiniment plus déluré que je ne le serais jamais. Tu n'as qu'a demander a ton frère !"

"- QUOI ?"

Saga planta Mu là pour filer voir son frère.

Mu resta interdit une seconde avant de se frapper le front.

"- Ho misère…."

Saga n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Mu n'avait pas suggéré que son maitre et Kanon étaient ensemble. Juste que Kanon était au courant de toutes les coucheries du Sanctuaire…

Il se sécha les mains puis courut après les jumeaux.

DM l'arrêta au vol. 

"- Il se passe quoi avec les frangins ?"

Mu grimaça.

"- Je crois que Saga n'a pas comprit ce que j'ai dit."

Titillé par la curiosité, tous les chevaliers suivirent Mu sur le parking.

Les bras croisés, un sourcil haussé, Kanon fixait son jumeau avec stupeur.

Comment il savait qu'il jouait avec Shion ?... Ha c'était Mu qui….. Mais… Comment Mu était-il au courant ? L'agneau était moins innocent que ne le pensait Shion alors ?

Il renifla.

"- Saga…" Tenta Mu.

"- Ha ca suffit Saga. Ouai, je couche avec Shion, et alors ?"

Il s'en tapait bien d'autres mais n'allait pas les trahir. Il pouvait etre un gros connard, mais il savait être un minimum gentleman.

Saga, écarlate, fixait son jumeau sans savoir quoi dire.

"-…Q…QUOI ? COMMENT CA TU TE TAPES SHION ?"

"- Ho putain !" S'esclaffa DM, hilare

Kanon et Shion ? Sérieusement ?

"- Quoi ? J'suis majeur et lui aussi. Je vois pas ou est le problème." Grommela soudain Kanon en réalisant que quelqu'un avait raté quelque chose quelque part.

Mu, livide, n'osait même plus regarder les jumeaux.

Son maitre et Kanon ? Vraiment ? Holala !

Ce n'était pas possible, son maitre n'était pas comme ca ! Hein ? Hein ?

"- Ka… Kanon ? C'est vrai ? Tu es…intime avec mon maitre ?" Murmura doucement Mu, les yeux brillants.

Saga fixa le petit mouton. Il était bien au courant non ?

"- Mu ?"

"- Saga, je voulais juste dire que Kanon est au courant de tous les couples du Sanctuaire" Camus et Milo aussi ? Pas y réfléchir, zone dangereuse ! "Pas que lui et mon maitre…. Holala…. Kanon ?"

Le cadet des gémeaux se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Ok, il avait merdé  
>Mais Mu aussi et Saga aussi…<br>Que dire ? Qu'il plaisantait ? Que ce n'était pas vrai ? Il aurait pu. Pourtant, il ne le fit pas. Il

Fixait Mu dans les yeux et y voyait quelque chose de…Bizarre… Comme si le petit mouton était content d'apprendre que son maitre et lui…. Enfin, peut-être pas content de ca mais…

Kanon fixa brutalement son frère, puis Mu, puis encore son frère….

Shion lui avait dit pour la chasse de Mu. Mais jamais Kanon n'aurait imaginé que Mu soit aussi…. Naif ? Non…. Non informé plutôt. Savoir que son maitre s'amusait avec tout ce qui bougeait… (et encore quand ca bougeait plus il le remettait en terre quand il avait finit)…. Oui, cela semblait soulager le petit agneau.

Kanon hocha donc la tête.

"- Ton maitre et moi couchons régulièrement ensemble. Je ne suis que l'un de ses réguliers… Shion est très….. Enthousiaste…allons nous dire… Qui que soit son ou sa partenaire…"

Voila, il répondait a la question silencieuse de Mu.

Le petit bélier rosit lentement puis passa au rouge le plus écarlate.

Les images mentales qui commençaient a se glisser sous la laine de son cerveau lui donnaient très, très chaud !

Il était encore plus facile de s'imaginer avec Saga à la place de Kanon et Shion qu'avec Camus et Milo.

Saga se racla la gorge.

Le regard dur, il retenait un commentaire désagréable pour son frère.

"- Et ca fait longtemps que ca dure ?"

"- Plusieurs années."

Kanon assumait pleinement.

Saga prit une énorme inspiration pour se calmer.

"- C'est lui qui t'as…. Ou bien…"

"- J'en sais rien, mon frère."

Kanon haussa les épaules.  
>Il ne se rappelait même plus vraiment comment il en était venu à coucher avec Shion. Les choses s'étaient faites comme ca, sans vraiment faire attention. Kanon adorait venir embêter Shion. Il n'était pas vraiment un chevalier, il avait donc plus de latitude à lui dire des choses que Shion n'attendait pas des autres. A force de le titiller, de boire des bières ou se moquer l'un de l'autre, il s'était retrouvé a califourchon sur les cuisses du pope, a couiner tout ce qu'il savait pendant que Shion le culbutait dans son bureau comme une fille de joie. Les choses étaient… Bizarrement tranquilles entre eux. Sans promesse mais calmes et apaisantes. Alors même que Shion l'excitait plus que tous ses autres partenaires.<p>

"- Les choses se sont faites…Comme ca…"

Saga jeta un dernier regard noir a son frère avant de tourner les talons pour rentrer au sanctuaire.

Les autres le suivirent.

Il était tard, ils étaient tous dessoulés… la soirée était finie.

#####

Saga attendait sur le pas de la porte des appartements du Bélier, mal à l'aise.

Il avait des excuses a présenter à Mu.

Pour quoi exactement, il ne le savait pas trop, confus.

Pourquoi était-il là ?  
>Il avait ressentit le besoin de venir, de voir Mu, de lui parler….<p>

Il toqua.

Sans attendre, il entra dans le temple.

Assis sur le canapé, ses jambes nues repliées sur le coté, Mu sursauta.

Il déplia ses longues jambes pales et fines comme de la porcelaine.

Saga se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

Les images mentales de son frère et de Shion n'avaient pas quitté son esprit et se superposaient lentement avec celle de Mu.

Mu, le petit mouton si fragile et si magnifique…

Si inaccessible aussi…

Un petit mouton qu'il ne tenterait jamais de séduire… Il n'aimait pas les garçons après tout… Enfin…. Il ne savait plus. Son frère ne se souciait visiblement pas du sexe de ses partenaires. Et il était son jumeau. Donc lui-même ne devrait pas s'en soucier normalement… Non ? Ils étaient jumeaux après tout.

"- Saga ?"

L'ainé des gémeaux sursauta.

"- Heu… pardon… je….je voulais te parler."

Mu finit par se lever.

Il était bien tard, si tard qu'il ne pensait pas voir quiconque, aussi avait-il déjà revêtu sa tenue de nuit.

La courte chemise de soie Atlante couvrait a peine ses fesses et le haut de ses cuisses pendant que le col ouvert jusqu'au nombril ne couvrait que très imparfaitement son torse.

La chemise révélait ce qu'elle voulait cacher plus qu'autre chose.

Saga sentit une sueur glacée lui couler le long du dos.

Mu ne réalisait sans doute pas quelle ode a la sensualité il représentait comme ca.

Tout au moins, c'est ce que Saga pensait.

Les joues roses, Mu se sentait bien à découvert avec cette chemise. Pourtant, il la portait sous les conseils de son maitre.

Après la débâcle de la nuit précédente, le petit mouton avait prit son courage à quatre pattes pour aller voir son maitre.

Ecarlate et plus gêné que jamais, le pauvre Mu avait été demandé confirmation à Shion de sa relation avec Kanon.  
>Shion avait très tranquillement expliqué par le menu à son élève ce qu'il en était. Puis lui avait expliqué très graphiquement quoi faire quand il voudrait sauter sur Saga.<p>

Le pauvre agneau en était resté a bafouiller un moment avant de baisser le nez. Alors son maitre savait qu'il était amoureux de Saga ? Il ne lui en voulait pas d'aimer son assassin ? Il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir choisit un garçon ?

Le sourire tendre de son maitre avait rassuré Mu.

Shion ne lui en voudrait jamais de suivre son cœur.

C'est donc un petit bélier rassuré et avec une chemise en soie dans les bras qui était rentré chez lui. Shion le lui avait assuré. Il connaissait assez Saga pour deviner ce qu'il ferait. Le soir même, il viendrait voir Mu, c'était obligé. Il allait donc porter cette petite chose. Et juste cette petite chose, histoire de réveiller la libido de Saga et d'oblitérer un brin sa raison. Les mâles humains étaient ainsi. Ils ne pouvaient à la fois irriguer leur cerveau et leur libido. A Mu de prendre l'avantage.

Les manches trop longues de la chemise couvraient les mains du bélier, le faisant paraître plus fragile encore. Plus jeune aussi.

Saga se lécha encore les lèvres.

"- Veux-tu un thé ?"

Pour se donner une contenance, Saga accepta d'un signe de tête.

Mu le planta dans le salon sur un retroussis d'ourlet qui révéla une fossette juste en dessus de sa fesse gauche.

Saga retint un gémissement.  
>C'était de la torture.<p>

Et a plusieurs niveaux. Son intérêt pour son jeune collègue se faisait de plus en plus manifeste, encouragé et apaisé par les révélations de son frère.

Mu revint avant deux tasses de thé.

Saga s'assit sur le canapé pour le boire.  
>Mu l'y rejoint.<br>Assit dessus en tailleur, la chemise trop grande brodée du chiffre de Shion tombait sur son épaule.

La peau du petit Atlante était encore plus laiteuse sur l'épaule.

Saga finit par avaler son thé de travers.

"- Saga, Ca va ?" S'inquiéta aussitôt Mu.

Il posa sa tasse, débarrassa Saga de la sienne, puis, a genoux sur le canapé, lui tapa dans le dos, tant et si bien que lorsque Saga parvint a reprendre son souffle, il avait appuyé son front contre la gorge du jeune bélier.

Aussi stupéfait l'un que l'autre, les deux hommes restèrent immobiles une longue minute.

Saga finit par relever le nez.

Mu le fixait, incertain, ses lèvres roses légèrement entrouvertes comme un fruit de la passion trop mur.

Le gémeau ne put résister davantage.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Mu, sa langue effleura la fente humide avant de se glisser à l'intérieur pour y retrouver le gout sucré du thé agrémenté de l'épice subtile qui était Mu.

Mu se recula soudain.

Les joues rouges, le nez bas, Saga le trouva soudain encore plus désirable que jamais.

Jamais il n'avait désiré quelqu'un aussi fort que Mu à cette seconde.

Il passa ses bras autours de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre son torse.

Mu se laissa faire mais, hésitant, releva le nez sur lui.

"- Saga ?"

Le gémeau l'embrassa encore avant qu'un minimum de raison le fasse reculer.

Avec un soupir de fin du monde, il repoussa gentiment Mu.

"- Je… je vais rentrer chez moi…"

Et il le planta là pour fuir, honteux.

######

Shion cachait son sourire derrière sa tasse de thé au beurre salé.

Mu avait finalement bien surmonté sa timidité et son angoisse lorsqu'il avait comprit que son maitre se fichait comme de la première petite culotte en dentelle de sa première maitresse que son élève s'intéresse à un garçon.

Aussi Mu était-il venu immédiatement après la fuite de Saga pour un débriefing de la situation.

"- Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux."

Mu fixa son maitre par en dessous. Il devait le prendre comment là ?

"- Maitre Shion…"

"- Je t'assure. Entre toi qui ne sais pas où mettre tes mains et Saga qui découvre un pan entier de l'univers, c'est vraiment chou !"

Cette fois boudeur, Mu se laissa tomber sur le canapé près de son maitre. Il se rencogna immédiatement contre lui, ses bras passés autours de sa taille.

"- Vous vous moquez."

"- Un petit peu, c'est vrai. Mais vous êtes "réellement" mignons. J'aimerais avoir encore votre innocence."

"- Quoi, ce n'est pas bien avec Kanon ?"

Mu avait espéré faire rougir son maitre mais il en fallait plus que ca pour faire rougir un vieux bélier comme lui.

"- Malgré son âge, Kanon est un vieux chien, comme moi. Il est à l'aise avec ce qu'il est et avec ses désirs. Je suis même persuadé que la clé de l'équilibre de Saga à toujours été Kanon. Saga se casse la tête pour bien trop de choses. Il intellectualise tout, même ses parties de jambes en l'air. A l'inverse, Kanon est un garçon oublieux de tout sauf de son plaisir. Tu as réussit à mettre des petits sabots sur Saga. Maintenant, il s'agit de ne pas laisser retomber la pression et de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements jusqu'à ce qu'il te saute dessus. D'ailleurs, tu serais plutôt dessous ou dessus ?"

Mu qui était tout oreilles jusque là passa brutalement au fushia le plus éclatant.

"- Je…je… MAITRE SHION !"

"- Quoi ? Je demande !"

"- Je vous demande vous, si vous êtes dessus ou dessous ?" S'indigna le jeune homme.

"- Moi je suis réversible, comme une climatisation."

L'air profondément emprunté de Shion fit éclater Mu d'un rire un peu hystérique sur les bords.

"- SHIOOOONNN !"

"- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai !"

Mu finit par reprendre son calme. Si son maitre arrivait à en parler comme ca, alors ce ne devait pas être à ce point impressionnant.

Il se rencogna à nouveau contre son maitre puis posa sa joue sur le torse nu de son grand mouton.

Shion glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux en une caresse apaisante. Son maitre était déjà couché quand il était venu le voir.  
>Et couché avec Kanon d'ailleurs, qui le fixait avec un rien d'humeur depuis la porte.<p>

Le cadet des gémeaux portait juste une chemise de Shion sur le dos. Problème. Il était plus grand et plus carré que Shion.

La chemise ne cachait donc strictement RIEN.

Mu se sentit rougir.  
>C'était un peu comme voir Saga.<p>

Mais pas tout à fait.

"- Mon frère porte à droite." S'amusa Kanon, par gêné pour deux sous. "Shion qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

"- Va mettre un slip et revient. Nous discutons fin de chasse."

Kanon se débarrassa carrément de la chemise ouverte pour venir s'asseoir complètement nu de l'autre coté du bélier ainé.

Mu en fut un peu soulagé.

Kanon nu était moins agressif qu'un Kanon avec une chemise. C'était bizarre mais c'était comme ca. Un Kanon nu, c'était naturel. Comme un Saga nu fallait bien l'avouer. Un Kanon avec une chemise ouverte c'était….. Bizarre. Surtout dans les appartements de son maitre.  
>Là où un Kanon nu était normal, un Kanon à chemise faisait obscène et déplacé.<p>

"- Alors ?" S'enquit Kanon "Ca en est ou ?"

Mu fit son rapport avant que les questions techniques ne reprennent.

"- Si tu veux on te fait une démonstration." Proposa le cadet des gémeaux avec un sourire pervers.

Shion lui colla une claque sur la nuque.

"- Kanon, un peu de sérieux ! J'y ai pensé aussi mais Mu doit découvrir ça tout seul."

Ecarlate à nouveau, Mu avait fermé les yeux pour retrouver son calme.

"- Vous voulez ma peau hein."

"- Mais non, p'tit frère." S'amusa Kanon.

Surprit, Mu en oublia de s'indigner.

"- Petit…Frère ?"

"- Ben si tu te met en ménage avec Saga, tu vas être mon beau frère non ?"

"- Oui, mais je te rappelle que tu es déjà la marâtre de Mu, Kanon. Je suis son père et tu es à moi."

Kanon se redressa.  
>C'était bien la première fois que Shion se montrait possessif à ce point.<p>

"- ….A toi ?"

"- A moi."

"- Tout seul ?" Fallait pas déconner, il ne le supporterait pas.

"- Non, mais à moi quand même."

"- Bon… Ca va alors… T'as entendu ton vieux ? Tu peux m'appeler Maman !"

Kanon se prit un coussin dans le visage mais éclata de rire. C'était agréable de savoir où on en était.

"- Allez, j'suis pas chien. On va t'expliquer. C'est juste de la plomberie. Ensuite, tu files voir mon frère."

Shion posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Kanon.

"- Non, Kanon. On explique à Mu. Ensuite, il ne va pas voir Saga. Demain, il se fait tout beau, tout séducteur, et il joue les inaccessibles. Ca va rendre ton frère complètement fou. D'ici trois jours, il sera à ramper au pied de Mu.

#######

Saga se mordait l'intérieur de la joue au sang.

Le gout métallique sur sa langue lui en rappelait un autre goût, infiniment plus capiteux et entêtant.

Lorsqu'il avait fuit la présence de Mu, Saga s'était enfermé un long moment dans l'eau froide du baquet sans parvenir a se débarrasser des traites pensées qui l'empoissonnaient encore.

Mu était en armure.

Ils étaient tous en armure.

Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, Shion les avaient rassemblés en grand tenue dans le grand hall du temple d'Athéna. Même le vieux bélier portait sa longue robe blanche et son casque. Lorsque le gémeau ainé avait prit la place de l'atlante, il n'avait jamais pu se faire a l'idée de porter ses robes blanches. Il avait porté du noir, comme le deuil de son âme le lui réclamait.

Mais il devait bien admettre qu'il préférait voir leur pope en blanc.

Kanon lui avait expliqué que Shion portait les robes de son prédécesseur. Elles étaient certes de la coupe traditionnelle mais en tissu atlante, moulant et bien plus solide et riche que toutes les soies d'Asie.

Là dedans, Shion était plus séduisant que jamais.

La meilleure preuve en était le feu étouffé dans les yeux de Kanon. S'il ne portait pas l'armure des gémeaux, sur les épaules de son frère, il portait quand même un uniforme d'une coupe extirpé des archives et qui le reconnaissait comme chevalier secondaire officiel et non plus comme… comme rien en fait.

De l'autre coté de Shion, les cinq bronzes de la déesse marquaient plus ou moins de malaise a cet étalage de puissance et de dignité.

C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient le Sanctuaire dans toute sa force après tout.

Même Saori semblait intimidé.

Shion descendit de son trône, s'inclina devant la déesse puis lui laissa la place.  
>La jeune femme d'assit dessus avec une grimace.<br>Le trône, s'il n'était pas froid d'avoir été chauffé par le postérieur popal était dur comme le marbre qu'il était.

Saga cessa très vite de s'intéresser à la déesse et à son blabla où elle reconnaissait chacun dans sa position de chevalier, faisait des projets pour l'avenir et autres niaiseries pour se concentrer sur le visage de Mu.

Le jeune Atlante était juste en face de lui.

Saga savait que Shion avait fait exprès de modifier leur ordre dans le grand temple pour qu'il soit en face de son fils.

En fait, tous les couples étaient ainsi installés, les un en face des autres, quand faire ce pouvait.

Les couples…

Pour la première fois, Saga avait laissé ses oreilles à l'écoute.

En fait, il avait exigé de son frère qu'il lui rapporte les cancans.  
>Il savait donc qu'Aldébaran et Aphrodite étaient très proches, que Shaka appréciait beaucoup DeathMask bien qu'il réchauffe son frère aussi. Camus et Milo étaient exclusifs l'un avec l'autre, Shura faisait la cours à Sheena, Aioros en pinçait pour Albior, Aiolia sortait avec Marine… Bref, des chevaliers d'or, Mu et Saga étaient donc les deux seuls célibataires de la place.<p>

Mu….

Mu qui le regardait avec un sourire éteint et timide bien qu'il l'évite depuis qu'ils avaient échangés leurs deux baisers.

Il était évident que Mu voulait aller vers lui, mais qu'il n'osait pas.

A moins que…  
>Mu tourna une seconde la tête.<br>Saga l'imita pour se retrouver face au regard glacé de Shion. Il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir. Shion interdisait à Mu de le voir.

Saga serra les mâchoires.  
>De quel droit ! De quel droit ce vieux hibou….<p>

Le gémeau rendit un regard aussi noir au vieux bélier que celui que Shion lui envoyait.  
>Leur échange était si chargé que même Saori le remarqua.<p>

"- Shion ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- Rien déesse."

Un peu dubitative, la jeune femme mit quand même fin à la réunion pour redescendre avec ses bronzes.

Les ors se séparèrent à leur tour.

Saga attendit que Mu le dépasse.

Lorsque le jeune bélier fut devant lui et ses frères hors de vu, il avança vivement pour l'attraper par la taille et le serrer contre lui.

Mu retint un hoquet.

Shion l'avait prévenu que Saga verrait dans son apparente interdiction un challenge à relever. Une fois que Saga aurait été suffisamment titillé, se serait à lui, petit mouton, de le retenir.

"- Il faut que l'on parle, Mu."

"- Saga… je ne peux pas… Shion…"

"- Shion n'est pas là.

"- Shion ne veut pas que je te vois."

Un frisson désagréable remonta le long de l'échine de Saga.

"- Et tu laisses ce vieux fou décider pour toi ?"

"- C'est mon maitre." Souffla doucement Mu, désolé.

Saga le força à se retourner dans ses bras.

Les yeux de Mu s'agrandirent démesurément.

Les cheveux de Saga étaient noirs. D'un noir qui n'aurait pas du être. Qui ne devait plus être !

"- SAGA !"

"- Tu es à moi !" Siffla le gémeau avant d'écraser le jeune bélier contre lui pour lui voler un langoureux baiser qui laissa Mu tremblant comme un nouveau né.

Autant pour les prédictions de son maitre. Il n'aurait pas à forcer pour conserver Saga.

"- Saga… "

"- Tu es à moi" Ronronna encore l'ainé des gémeaux "Juste à moi."

Le ton fit relever les yeux à Mu.

C'était celui d'un fou, certes, mais surtout celui d'un petit garçon perdu qui ne veut pas perdre son paradis.

Mu ne pu résister davantage.  
>Pourquoi de toute façon ? Il avait ce qu'il voulait non?<p>

"- Saga…. Bien sur que je suis à toi…"

Satisfait, le visage de Saga se fendit d'un sourire de gosse heureux.  
>Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que mu remarqua. Si les cheveux de Saga étaient noir, ses yeux, eux, étaient de leur beau bleu maritime ordinaire. Comme si les deux moitiés de son âme étaient d'accord sur quelque chose pour la première fois de leur vie.<p>

"- Je vais aller voir Shion."

"- SAGA NON !" S'angoissa immédiatement Mu sans parvenir à retenir le gémeau.

Avec un juron, le petit bélier couru à sa suite.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin au dernier temple, Shion était tranquillement installé, les jambes croisées, sur son trône.

"- Mu est à moi !"

"- Non."

Le terme, définitif, fit hurler de rage le gémeau. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta sur le vieux bélier, comme il l'avait fait près de treize années auparavant.  
>Paralysé par l'angoisse, Mu ne réagit même pas lorsque son armure le quitta pour recouvrir son maitre.<p>

Ce n'est que lorsque Saga traversa le temple en sens inverse sous le coup d'une magnifique mandale qu'il réagit.

Avec un couinement de mouette surprise, il se rua sur Saga qui venait de heurter le sol avec la délicatesse d'un trente trois tonnes jeté d'un A380 en piqué

Shion posa son pied ferré d'or sur la poitrine de Saga qui n'en pouvait plus de tousser comme un perdu, les larmes aux yeux.

"- Alors, de un, je ne suis plus un vieux papi grabataire ou peux s'en faut. De deux, Mu s'appartient à lui-même et s'il condescent à faire de toi son compagnon, je n'ai rien contre. De trois, tu n'imagines meme pas combien ca a pu me faire plaisir là, tout de suite, de t'en mettre une. Et de quatre, relève toi, tu es ridicule par terre." Finit le pope avant d'oter son pied de Saga.

Saga coassa quelque chose d'incompréhensible pensant que Mu s'agenouillait près de lui pour l'aider.

"- Et fais quelque chose pour tes cheveux Saga. Ce noir est ridicule."

Et sur ses bonnes paroles, Shion rendit son armure à son élève, jeta sur son épaule un Kanon hilare qui était venu voir ce qui se passait et planta là gémeau et bélier.

Penaud, Saga finit par lever le nez vers Mu.

"- …Je me suis fait avoir hein…"

Mu hocha la tête.

"- Je pensais pas que tu… irais me réclamer à mon maitre comme ca. Shion ne l'avait pas prévu."

"- …Prévu ?"

Mu baissa le nez, tout honteux a son tour.

"- Je… Je t'aime depuis longtemps et… enfin…. Je ne savais pas comment…"

Saga rougit.

"- Je n'avais pas prévu…"

Prévu de quoi ? Lui, grand amoureux des femmes n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureux de son jeune collègue ? En même temps, qui prévoyait de tomber amoureux ?

"- … Ca veux dire qu'il est d'accord pour nous deux au fait ?"

Mu rougit brutalement.

"- Il a mit une seule condition."

"- Laquelle ?"

Saga était suspucieux cette fois.

"- Il ne veux pas que je sois toujours heu… Dessous…"

Ecarlate à son tour, Saga prit Mu dans ses bras avec timidité. 

"- Nous… Verrons ca plus tard." Tenta-t-il. "Pour l'instant, on va se contenter de ca." Souffla encore le gémeau avant de prendre les lèvres du jeune Atlante pour un long baiser tendre et possessif.

#######

Toujours sur l'épaule de Shion, Kanon souriait comme un crétin.

"- Ils sont chouuuux !"

"- Arrête de piauler comme une gonzesse, Kanon." Rit le pope.

"- Hé ! C'est mon frère, je peux.

"- Non, le seule qui peut te faire couiner comme une fille ici, c'est moi."

"- C'est une promesse ?"

"- Non, un état de fait."

Et une main sur la croupe du gémeau, Shion l'entraina vers sa chambre, laissant enfin le tout nouveau couple dans la plus stricte intimité d'un parvis de temple d'Athéna à trois heures de l'après midi.  
>Autant dire qu'il ne fallait pas dix minutes pour que le Sanctuaire entier soit au courant.<br>Haaaa, jeunesse….


End file.
